Skyrim High 2
by Reenava
Summary: It's Hildreannaleena's last year at Skyrim High and it's gonna be a really fun and adventure year! Just a fun sotry about a high school in Skyrim. Obviously there isn't a high school in skyrim, but it is a fun fiction and not cannon
1. Chapter 1

My name is totally Hildreannaleena and I go to Skyrim High, the most prestige school in totally Skighrim. I totally walked through the like double doors. I looked arownd for my besties. My totes bff Rikke died heroicly in the fight against like totally Alduin so now Elisiff is my totes bestie. I saw Elsisf at her locker, she had a mirrer instelled in it so she cud do her makeup. She is natrally totally bootiful, but her totes makeup like enhansed her feeturs.

"Sup totes bff?"

"Nm, hbu?" she sed.

"Wut langeg are you speekin?"

"Kik language."

"Ohh like the app, ok. R u egsitted to b back at skewl? Its owr last totally year!"

"Yeah but im scared, idk what to do after schol. I was finkin of becoming the high qu33n of skyrim."

"What a good idea! You wud soot that job perfictly."

"Thx. We haf an assembly now to c who is skewl caption. I hope I totally get it, it will b good practis for been queen."

"Yeah, I hope I get it too."

She looked annoy. "Hildraennaleena, ther can only be wun feminale school capten."

I like totes knew that alreddy, mabye she thort I wud steel her position. Well they wud choose who wos the most sootable leder, and I wos pretty confident tbh. I mean I am like totally the dragonborm, I saved skyrim and am a Nordic legand.

I saw my totes bf, Farkas. He is also a nord like me, and totally a cyut nord too! Him eyes so buutiful, they are silver, the coller of werewolf eyes. Shh dunt tell any1, but him am a werewolf. Bean a werewolf is illegal in skyrim, which I fink is a bit offensive but whatevs. Its not lyk I wud totally be a werewolf anyway, unless I like totally drank a werewolf blud which wud be gross. Anyway farkas am cute, he have totally dark hair to contrats with him silfer eyes.

"Hey totes bf, I love you, or as the French say je ta door."

Farkas is rly dumm and dident no wot that ment, but he kissed me romentiecly anyway. Then we totally wented to the assembley.

"Hello stoodents. I am happy to announcement the school captens of 4E 201. Hildreannaleena Dovahkiin and Farkas Wolf.

"Oh em totes gee! We are totally the skewl captens! I totes kist Farkas and high fived my besties Burnyolf and M'aiq the liar. When I totally tried to high five Elisif she didn't high five me back she just mad e aface.

I wented up to the totally front, holdin hands wif Farkas.

"Hello stoodents and staffs of skyrim high," I totally announced into the microphone. "I am very honoured to be skewl capten. I wud like to fank my totes bf, I cudent have achieved this wifouwt him." I porsed to wate for the crowd to finish going awwww. We are totally the cutest cuppel at Skyrim High .

Farkas wos rdy to do his part of the speech. "I wud lyk to also fank my totes gf, Hildreannaleena. Hildreannaleena is the most bootiful gurl in skyrim, so I deserb her. Yesteryear wos a very hard year for us all, wif the loss of Legate Rikke." I saw totally Ulferic Stormcloak in the crowd, he had to wipe his tears away with like, a tissue. He had bin Rikke's totally boyfend.

"Butt," continued Farkas, "On the othar paw – I mean hand, we totally defeeted the most eval forse in skyrim!"

A dum arogonen gurl gasped. "Like the force from star wardrobes?"

"No, not that kind of force. Alduin!" every1 gasped for dramtic effect. "He wos the wurst bully, and it wos unfourtane he hat to die, but sumtimes sacrafries must be made for the grater good of skyrim!"

Wow, I wos totally blown away but how like amazing this totally s[peech was. Farkas is pritty dumb, but this speech was amaze!

I gazed at him with my totally beautiful blue eyes to show how totally pwoud of him I wos.

It was time for the sports captions to be elected. The sports captions were Ulfric Sotmwcloak who did his speech.

"I am very sad," he whipped away a tear, "I have lost the luv of my life, Rikke. But I must go on. I am honour to be chosen as sport caption. If Rikke was still alibe im sure she wud myke and egselent captien.

We were all moved my his speech. Next was Tullius.

"I am surprisedi wos chosen since I am so ugly." He sed.

The gurl ones were Karliah, a totes dark elf who I don't like because she like totally got my friend Byrnjolf pregnenrant then left him! So irresposnsibvle. The kid wos in university now tho.

The other one was some argonen who I don't know. Her name wosent Miranda tho.

I sat back down next to my totes bestie Elisif. Then it wos the end of the assembly. Elisif walked off rly fast so I cudent catch up to her. Oh well, our negst class wos religens which we had together, so I cud talk to her totally then.

Our teacher wos Heimskr. He never totally shuts up abowt Talos. "It is a GLORIOUS day!" he sed.

"Ugh, Heimskr, can we lern abowt sumthin that isn't Tallons?"

He looked appalled. "Heretic!" Then I got totally kicked out of the clas. I heard Farkas say that he wershipped Hircine, becos he is a werewolf and that's wot werewolves do. He got kicked out too. Damn, oh well. We decided to go on a dayte instead.

* * *

When we got back from our date it wos time for recess. We wented to the cafetraia and sat at the table with all our frends, we totes have lots becos we arre like totally poplar.

Elisif saw me nad moved tables.

"Wats her porblem?" I arksed. Burnrope just shrugged.

"I think she is totes jellus, sed M'aiq."

"What! But she is the moast bootiful gurl at skyrim high."

"no she isent, u r," sed Farkas luvingly.

"I am not arogent, I know I am bootiful but she is evan bueaitfuller!"

"She is not jellus becos of you are beauitfyl, she am jelly becos you are school captean!"

"That is so silly!"

"yeagh/"

* * *

In my next totally class, Tamrielish langeg, I sat next to Elisif again. She moved away, I wos totes upset. In hipstery she totally sat down next an unpoelr gurl insetdd of me! I wos so upset, she wud rather hang out with unpopular people than me!

At lunch I saw her avoydin me. Ok, I had totally had enuff. I wudent let her roon my first day back at skewl.

"Ok Elsiif, I am sick of your anticks! Its not my fawlt I got choosed over you!"

"Welll clearly they think you are better so I am not worhy of hang out with you."

"Don't say that Elsiif. You will always be my bff."

She looked still anger.

I knew hwo totally make her my frend agen!

* * *

I totally wented to the printapels offals. I saw Principle Titus Mede.

"Printapel Tight Mead, I have to arks yu sumthin. You have to change who is school captien!"

"Why, did you totally brake up with Farkas?"

"Noo, not him. Me, you have to sawp me with Elisif."

"But moar ppl voted for you, you are totally the moast popular gurl at skryim high!"

"But Elisif wont be my friend anymoar!"

Suddenly the door totally like brust open.

"Nooo! Hildreannaleena no. Im sorry for how I am treated you. I will be nicer now. I was being jealous and it wosent fair! I don't wont you to give up your pissition as school captian! As long as I can be ur helper person."

"Omg Elisif, im glad you came to your censors. Of course you can be my totally helper prsn!"

"Yay!" we hugged friendship and skipped off to buy ice cream.

After schghool we went to the shopes together, it wos the best furst day back at skool evar! I sure do love my totally high skool Skyrim High, espesshally becos I am the most popular person there and have the curest boyfiend. I mean I would love him even if he was ugly, its just a coincidence that he is the hottest guy and my totes bf as well.

* * *

Thanks for reading this, my loyel readers! Wow, I dident fink id evar get all the way to this fic! I carnt beliv I started ritin in 2014 and now it is 2016! WoW (not like the mmo, the thing people say when they are surprised.)! Skyrim high 2 is gonna be a bit different than Skyrim High 1. It's gonna have longer chapters and will be the only major fanfic I am writing untell I finish it. I am gonna put lots of effort into this fic. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Today was my totally second day back at skewl at Skyrim High, my totes high school which is the most bestest skeol in totally Skyrim. I saw my totes bf, Farkas, as I walked thru the totally double doors. I gazed lovefully into him silver totally eyes. Sudden we saw a new gurl.

"Who is that?" I totally asked

"The new gurl.:

She had totally pale skin and wite hair. She smiled at us and her teeth were totally pointy. I gapsed. A vampire! I dident like vampires, I wos totally on team Jacbo because my totally boyfrend Farkus wos a werewolf. Hehehehe I luv twilite, my fav movie. I thinked abowt my facrite character jaceob. He is totes cute, wait I caernt say that I have a bf.

"Hi, Hildreannaleena," sed the new gurl. She knew who I wos becos I was always on tv. I am a celibetry. I have a very recognighzable face. My hair is totally red and my eyes ate stunning blue – wait I need to contrinue the story instead of describe how beautiful I am. Spekin of tv, I had an interview in 2 totally minutes. I looked at my totally designer watch.

"Sorry, but I am team Jacob," I said to the vampire gurl and I walked away

* * *

"So, hilderannaleena, is it hart to be the dragonborn and have all this attenshun paid to you?"

"Well sometimes ppl aare totes jelly. Like Alduin, and this gurl called Forestalierembena, she got totes gealous. But I fink its like totlly worth it, skyrim needed some1 to save it!"

"I fink you aer a like totally role model for pplz everywhere."

I felt prowdness. "Thx."

Uh totes oh, out the corner of my eye I saw the vampire. She wos spyn on me!

I got up becos the interview was totally over. Then I totes went into the bafroom to reapply my makeup, and the totes vampire gurl followed me! She totally started dong her goth makeup. She wore balck lipstick, and hevvy black, like totally eyeliner. Her totally fowndation wos white as snow, whoch falls out of the sky wen it is cold.

I totes complimented her makeup. She gasped, she wos so flattered. "I carnt believe the Dragonborn complimented me!" she faynted.

"Its ok," I waved away the fanks with my hand. "We cud share makeup tups!"

"That's such a gud idea!" we sepnt the rest of lunch time talking abowt makeup then she came over after skewl.

We ate some cookies together. I realised we were bffls. "So whats your totally name I asked," realising I didn't even know her name.

"My name is totally Serana. Your name is Hildreannaleena, youre always on tv, that's how I know."

I like, totally had a thought. I wos worried that she only wanted to be my friend becos im a celebtiry. "Serana, im not really Hildreannaleena, I just look like her."

"But I heard you havin an interview!"

"It wos a fake, im a decoy!"

"Omg, that's so cool! Where is the real draognborn?"

"She lives far away."

"Cool, I wanna drink her blud!"

Ewww, wtf that's totes creepy.

"I meen, I wanna meet her. Normal ppl like me don't totally drink blood!"

"Yeah, except maybe dragon blood. I sometimes drink some after I slay a daragon and absorop its soul."

"Wait whut! You are the actual dragomborn!"

"Omg no, Im just so used to pretending to be her that things like that just come out."

"Ohhh lol."

Thank Akatosh she believed me, that was a close one.

"Can you take me to visit the dragonborn?"

I felt bad for lying, but I had an idea. I wented outside. Serana followed me. I totally wented to Odahviing, my frends house. I cud just summon him wif my dragon showt but that wud reveal that im drgonborn. This was hard, it wos totally like Hannah Montanah and Miley Cyrus. Like how she totally has to hide her other identitty. I totally knocked on ODahviing's door. Besides, last time I dragonshouted him he wos havin a bath and got rly angery.

"Odah totes viing?" I said. A scary lookin red dragon answered the door. He wos wearin a fabulous daedric had designer heels. He looked terrifyin! I shivered at the site of all those spikes which wer glowin red like glow-in-the-totally-dark blood. "Odahviing why do you look so imposing?"

"Sorry I was tryin on my new cosplay, do you like it?"

"Yeah, can you help me we have to visit someone."

I whispered my plan into Odahviin'g ear (actually dragons don't have ears, just holes in the faces) and totally flew off.

We were flyin towards the sun, which wos bad for vampires! This wos a good way to get rid of this stalker vampire that wanted to drink my blud!

Uh totes oh, she evilly. She wanted to do a ritual to destroy the sun!

* * *

It was ok tho, I wos totally Hildreannaleena. I jumped off Odahviing's back.

"Hildreannaleena, nooooo!" cried Odahviing as I totally fell.

But I had my secret power!

* * *

Giant totally wings appeared from my back. They made me not fall becos that is what wings totally do. I fly up, chasing totally Serana.

I totes dragon shouted into the air, fus ro dah! Serana fell out of the totally sky. She landed on the grownd, going ouch, the thing ppl say when they are hurt.

"Hildreannaleena! U betrayed me! You are the draognborn and you tried to kill me!" Serana like totally burst into teers. She ran away. I cud totally hear her saying how her idol turnt out to be mean.

I shurrged and went up to Odahviing. I totally hopped on his back. My super wing power wasn't powerful enuff to last for long to go back hoem. As I was totally sitting on odahving back I checked my phone. I had good receptshun becos we were closer to the satellites this high up. I totally checked facebook. I saw a status by Serana, I had added when we were besties for like 2 hours.

Don't u hate it when u fink some1 is reel cool but they turn out to be a bith? She hat ritten.

I was mad, I made a commint. "Why don't u just say it wos me instead of doing indirect statuses, that's rly immature.

2 seconds later my phone went ping like when it totally had a faceook uodate.

"Hildreannaleena I hayte you! You are a birch!"

"Isnt that a type of tree?" I retorted smartly.

Speakin of trees, Forestalierembena, my old bestie was online. I sent her a message 'hi' and she ignored me, what a surprise.

* * *

I went home and played the Kardashian game on my laptop. Suddenly someone was knockin at the door. Oh my totally nine devines! Serana was totally heer to get me! I wos scared and I opened the door. I saw evil red… wait it was just Odahviin,g he had brought a cake for me.

"Thank the nein divines its just you, Odahviing."

"The NEIN devines?"

I saw a totally elf. He was in the thalmor. He totally had pointy ears and blonde hair. Him face looked familiar, hmmm, he looked a little like Elenwen. I know, identical twins!

"There are only eight divines! Ur going to jail!"

The thalmor grabed me and put me in jail. I totally woke up, I realised I was in a cell wif Serana.

"Serana what did you do to end up here?"

"I totally drank ppl blood."

I moved away to the other side of the totally cell to avoid her. "Ur creepy."

"Hildreannaleena you are going to be executed at Helgen tomorrow," said the thalmor.

OH MY TOTALLY NINE DIVINES! I WOS GONAN DIE. I looked serana in the eye. I realised we would have to put aside our differences so we cud avoid imminent def.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kardashian game or Skyrim.

Author notes:

I haven't actual played the dlc but Ive heard abwot serana so I thort she wud be a fun vampire to add in

Btw I know a gurl and boy carnt be identitcial twins butt that's the point lol. Lol once I knew some identitcal twins and one was mean to me and I got upset and yelled at the wrong one for bean mean LOL silly reenava

I hope you enjoyed episode 2, it has a cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

Uh totes oh, me and sarana were trapped together. We could only escape by work together. I totally looked at her, she looked at me.

Uh totes oh, an elf appear wif a mask and an executioner axe. I wos gonna get execute! So was Serana. She totally looked at me sad eyes. I dident want to die, not with so many totally chapters left!

"Serana we have to work together."

She cackled evally. Then she teleported a totes way! She had totally abandoned me to get executionated! I wos so upset. I cry. They led me to the executioner block. I wos scared, I was about to die. This time Alduin wouldn't come and save me by making a totes loud noise and scaring the executioner away.

Sudden a dragon appear! Nooo way, that couldn't be Alduin, he deed. It wos a big blue dragon, it wos totally blue like my eyes which are like sparkling totally sapphires. The bloo dragon totally roared in angrily, like this RAWWWWR. He breathed fire allover everyone except me. Then he swooped down and totally grabbed me in him talons! I passed out so we cud skip to the next dramatic scene.

I totally woke up, in a totes cave. It smelt like dragons. I looked arownd, my blue eyes had to totally adjust to the dark so they cud see better. I saw sum eyes. "Who are you?" I arsked to the totally eyes.

"Hildreannaleena, I am your father."

NOOOOOOOO

Jk. "What?" I totally asked. "But yur a dragon."

Sudden he shapeshift to a humen form. "I'm Bormahkulaas. Im secretly the emporer, except one of the old emporers who is ded."

"Omg does that make me a magical dragon princess?"

"Wut? No I have to show you a magical dragon power, come outside."

Outside it was cold and snow becos we were in the mownatins, the jerall mountains. "Hildreannaleena you can turn into a dragon too." Just concentrate hard and think about dragons, and use this dragon shout: Be-come-a-drag-on!

"Be-come-a-dreg-on!" I totes yelt.

"Noooo, like this "Be-come-a-drag-on!" he totally turnt into a magnifiscent blue dragon, him scales sparkled in the sun like Edward, wait no that's a bad comparison becos he is good and not a vampire like Serana.

"Be-come-a-totes-drag-on!" I shouted.

Oh my totally nein devines! I felt strong wings sporuting from my shoulderbays. I felt my designer skin becoming scales. I felt a tail gorwing wif totally spikes for bash ppl up wif. My mannicyered nales becayme sharp claws. I had totally becum a dragon! I roared, I breathed fire. Omg it was so cool.

"Hildreannaleena youre the princess of the drgon kingdom."

"Omg that's so cool! Do I get a pretty tiara? Wait I don't have to leave skyrim and all my friends do I?"

"Im sorry hildreannaleena but you have to. It is the only way."

"NOOO I DON'T WANNA!"I threw my designer tiara at my dad, he was a totally meanie poopoopants. Then I flew away, all the way back to Skyrim High school, my totally designer high school, even though school wasent on at the moment. I turnt back into my humen form and sat in a locker and cried.

The cleaner up lady appear. "Hildreannaleena whats wrong?" she asked.

"Im sad, my totally dad appeared, ive never met him before, he sed he was the emporer of the dragon kingdom and that I have to leave skyrim and go and live in the dragon kingdom!"

The cleanr up lady totally looked at me for a moment. Then she burst out laffin. "That is the funniest story uve ever told me, Hilerndena."

"IM TELLIN THE TOTES TRUTH!"

I ran away and cry, I totally went home. I petted my dog Punski and put him in my handbag like one those designer dog that Paris Hilton has. He stuck out his cute little head. Then I saw my totally mum.

"mum is it true, am I really a totally dragon princess."

"Omg I have a story to tell you."

 _Flashback_

 _I am the totally empress of the dragon kingdom. Everyone luvs me. Except one person, a totally scheme dragon called Vokul, which means eval in dragon langeg. I fell asleep becos I wos tired._

 _Later I totally woke up, I cud hear screamin. I ran into the corridor, there wos blud everywhere! I totally yikes. I don't like blood, it ruins my hair. I turned arownd and saw totally Vokul. He had a totes gun. He was abowt to pull the trigger when my totes hubsand, Bormahkulaas, totally jumped in front of me. The bullet him in the chest and he died. In him dying breath he shouted "Stupid Meanie!", a dragon shout, which totally kilt Vokul ded. I ran over to Bormahkulaas dying corpse. He look sad._

" _Nooo don't die!" I pleaded._

" _im sry bby, its too late im abowt to die, you have to escape and go far away before they kill you too!"_

" _Nooo!" but I cud hear beating wings, dragons were comin to kill me._

" _Kwickly!" sed Bormahkulaas urgenintly._

 _I turned and ran away, teers were streamin out of my face. I ran out the palace by a secret passage and flew as far away as I cud. I arrived in a pretty town called Whiterun and turned into a humen for extra disguise._

 _I was walkin down the street one day when a prsn sed "Are you preggers?"_

" _No I just like to eat sweetrolls," I sed offended. Then my water totes broke and I realised I was actually preggers._

"Wow mum that is an amazing flashback. I carnt believe im actually the dragon princess. But totes dad didn't die! He still alive!"

"Oh my nein deivines!" showted mum, she ran into the street and turned into a dragon. It wos so weird. She totally had red scales, like Odahviing but even moar magnifieicnent. She totally flew off to find Bormahkulaas. I turnt into my beauritul dragon form, which is orange like my beautiful hair. We totally went to the cave and he wos waitin there.

He turned arownd and him eyes which were blue just like mine widened.

"omg! Its you Dragonalitealeina!"

"I thort you were ded!" she sed and burst into teers. Sudden Falanu Hlaalu appeared! "Falanu go away, stop ruining the family reunion." Falanu apologised and ran way.

I looked at the family reunion, I was so happy for my parents that they finally got reunited but then I totally remembered something.

"Im sorry parents," I sed tearfully, "But I have to totally leave you so I don't have to go away from skyrim and all my bffls, and my totes Farkas." Then I flew away before they cud follow

* * *

Cant have a rly good fic without magical dragons and princesses. Idk if the dorter of an emproer is called a princess but they are now. I rly wanted her to havea secret dragon power and all main characters need something to be angst abowt.


	4. Chapter 4

I totes flew away as fast as I cud from my parents. I felt a mixter of feelins. A part of me wos happi becos I had bin reunited wif my faver. But I wos also sad because he wanted me to go and becum the dragon picrunes! I dident wont to be the dragon princess. I wanted to go to totally school wif my bffls – Elisif, Byrnjolf, and my totes boyfriend Farkas. I smiled when I thinked abowt my totes bf. Him eyes were silver, the colour of werewolf. He totes was so cuuuute – wait, ive gotten derstracted from the story! Ok where totes was I? oh yeah I was totes flying away.

I kwickly flew to my totes bf's house. He lived in the grate hole with the rest of the companyens, theyre sharehousing. I said hi to Aela the Huntress, his housemate.

"sup aela?"

"Omg like 20 ppl want to marry me today," she complained. Every1 wants to marry Aela becos she is a totally cool badass womana.

"Farkas will you help me. My parents want to take me away!"

He looked surprise, I saw him totally silver eyes totally widen with fear. "Oh no! Where?"

"To the dragon kingdom to be the dragon prinsess!"

"Noooo! Carnt they just have another bby to be princess instead?"

"Hmm that's a gud ideea. Wait, I have an even better idea!"

* * *

"Ok I need to run away!"

"But dident you want to be with ur friends and school?'

"Ok, Frraeks, you need to lissen carefully. We need to smuggle Skyrim High School out of the country!"

"Umm aren't schools big? How are you gonna do that?"

"Farkass, im a dragon. And ur a werewolf, werewolfs are strong. Why don't you get your totally housemates to help smuggle it? Theyre all totes strong."

Farkas looked think for a moment. He isn't very smart, so it took him a moment to totally complete his thinking. "Ok, he totes agreed."

It was the middle of the totally night. Me and my totally frends were all outside Skyrim High. We were gonna move it to Akavir, so it wud never be found. First we had to dig it out of the totally ground so we could like, totally move it. All the camponions turnt into totally werewlves . Every1 knew that they were all totally werewolfs anyway, so no one midned. Totes Farkas came up to me in werewolf form and sniffed me. Aww, it was so totally cute, like a puppy. I petted him. "ok farkas get back to work," I sed, "ill give u a treat," I said making fun of the fact he is a totally werewolf, which is like a wolf, which is like a dog and dogs like treats.

When we were totally done digging up the skewl, we totes carried it to the docks at Solitude and put it on a boat which was totally going to saiel to Akavir, which is a totes continent. Then I realized I had to totally notifie the rest of the skewl.

I hopped on the totally website, . (AN: this isnet a real website don't try to go on it) and wrote.

Deer Staves and Stutents.

The school has bin moved to Akarvir. Don't ask why. Pls catch a boat from Soltitude or rigten to get there. I hope this sint a totally… wait I crossed out the totally so they didn't know it was me – inconvicnec.

-the school

I knew how to hack in and totally pretend to be a staff, because im totally very good at lots of things like a protagonist of a fanfic like this totally should be. Oops I broke the fourth wall again, I mean like I totally dropped it when I was flying with the building in my talons. I quickly repaired the foruth wall with a repair hammer which I stole out of Cyrodiil because we totally donet have any in skyrim. In skyrim nothing breaks, not even my nale varnesh.

* * *

I totally went to school on Monday. No one was there, except of course for my totally frends.

"Why is no one here?" I ttotlaly complayned.

"Well Akavir is very far away. They probably just haven't arrived yet." Sed Elsiif, she is smart and logic.

I totes decided to start building dorms while I waited. I figured we would totes need them since the schul was now so far away. I made a cute designer dorm with totes pastel colours on the curtains. But by 3.00pm, time to go home, no one had still turnt up. I sat down and cri. Then I totally pulled out my phone.

I totes went on the news page. It sed

SKYRIM HIGH SCHOOL DISAPPEARS OVERNIGT! STUDENTS CONFUSED OVER SUDDEN DISAPPEAR!

Well I left a note damn

I totes check the school site, some1 had taken down my note. Omg I wos annoyed I put it back up.

I was totes stressed out, so I did some homework. I cudent beliv no1 had totally come. I was offended. I went to my pastel dorm and went to sleep, I had a weird dreem it wos abowt my dog Punksi. He turned into a totally dragbon – totes Alduin and eated my boyfriend Farkas. I woke up cryng. I don't want my totes bf to die, we have the best relationsubmarine ever.

I totes saw I had a missed call. It was from mum. Where are you? She totally left on my voice mail. Pls come back was the text. I totes deleted the messages. I dident want my parents to come. I wanted t be free and totally stay with my friends. When I totally left my dorm, I saw that a cupple of ppl had arrived. I totally went to go greet them. I let them pick their totes dorms.

"Thanks," said Miranda an argonian, "ur the best school caption ever!"

I totally went to my frist class for the day, which was religions. I totally waited patiently alone in the classroom for my totes teacher, Heimskr. Wtf, he didn't come. I totally went on my school website and sent an email to the principle, Titus Mede to complain.

"Ur teechers are useless, they don't evan come to classes! You nede to hire some new ones!"

2 mins later I got a reply. "They carnt find the skewl, where is it?"

"In Akavir, didn't u reed the note?"

"Wtf wuts it doing there? Hildreannaleena you moved it didn't you. That's, it ur getting a SUSPENSION!"

I gasped. I didn't want to be suspend fgrom my totally high school. "u carnt do that,, that's totally mean!"

"Hildreannaleena, you're a truble maker, you always fus ro dah and kill totally people."

I slammed the lid of my totally laptop down and stomred off to my dorm. The stupid printapel cudent suspense me if he wasn't even hare.

My phone started ringing, it was the totally police, the Whiterun Guard.

"Hildreannaleena please bring the school back," begged they. I hung up. I turnt arownd and saw a totally guard in my dorm!

"excuse me this is my dorm, get out."

"I am totally Kyler, from the Whirerun Guard. I am here to ask you to pls return the totally school! I know that's a lot of effort but we will help!"

"Kyler if you don't totally get out I'll set you on fire."

"No please Hildraennaleena, you need to return the school."

I was totes annoyed so I set him on totally fire. He broke his leg. Then I heard a noise outside. Oh my totes nein divines, they were totally stealing the school!


	5. Chapter 5

I totes cudent beliv dis! How dare these totes IDYATS steel MY skewl? After all the effoart I put in to brong it all the way here. Ughh. I totes angried. I totally watched helplessly as they stoel my sewl. Then I ran away into the forest becos there were no bildings anymore to cry. But I stumbled across sumthin mysteryeeus. It was…. An ancient Blades castel! Just like clowd ruler temel where the blades used to liv. The blades were the dragonborn personal bodyguards, but I didn't like them becos Delphine from the totally blades wantd me to kill my history teacher Paarthurnax. I totally dident want to kill him becos he wos nice and its illegal to kill ppl. And they didn't like that my bestie was a totes dargon, odahviing, which is totes racest!

I walked into the totally castle and saw some blades, not like the stabby things but the ppl.

"Hello, I am the dragonborn."

"No u totes aren't," said a totally blade, she was wearin winged eyeliner shaped like a sword for killin ppl. "This is the totes draognblorn."

A gurl stepped out the door. She had totally red hair and pierce blue eyes. She looked just like… me! Omg, she was totally my identical twin! I gapsed, and run up to totally hug her.

"I carnt beliv ive been totally reunited with my long lost sister said she"

"Me neether, my name is totally Hildreannaleena btw."

"Omg mine's totally Vildreannaleena!"

"Omg! That sounds almost the same as mien!" I sed. "Where have you been all these yeares? I totally wondered aloud

"Well I totally got separated from my mother, becos an eval dragon cold Alduin tried to kill me becos im the magical princess. He wos totally the apprentis of the eval dragon who took over the Dragon Kingdom, Vokul."

"Omg what the drsgon kingdom got took over?" I totally surprised. Now I felt bad for totally flyin away upset from my parents. I had to totally go back! "We have to save the knigdoem!" I totally sed, turning into my dragon form to totally prepare to fly there.

"But we need an amry and we carnt fly thar! We don't know where it taotally is! We have to unite tamriel so we can save the dragon kingdom."

"But why wud any1 who wasent a dragon want to save the dragon kingdomem?"

"Well you see vokul is TryING TO TAKe OvEAR the TOteS WURld!" she exclamation marked!

"Ok, I totes sed," it wos time to unite tamriel to fight against the eval dragon Vokul.

* * *

We flew back to skyrim. I knew the first place to start. I wented to Skryim High

"Hildreannaleena what are you totes doing here, yur suspended!" sed the totes principal Titus Mede but I knocked him totally over and grabbed the loudspeaker microphone. "EVERYONE, WE HAVE TO FIGHT AGAINST THE DRAGON VOKUL BECOS HE IS EVAL! I AM TOTES HILDREANNALEENA, THE SKEWL CAPTION, AND I DEMAND THIS!"

Everu1 totes agreed becos I was the school caption and I was totes popular.

My totes bf, Farkas, went to find other werewolves to help. He could totally speak to wereolwves like this; awwooooo woof woof. Wolves go woof, that's why theyre called woofs. Not awoooos evan tho they howl more offen than they woof. That's weird

I was toaltlt going to the next place… the summerset isles where the totally elves lived. I had kidnapped Elenwen the elven ambassador to bring with me. I put her in my inventory. I cud hear her totes complaynin, but I didn't care becos she was meen anyway. I knew this wud be a hard task, to get the elves on our side, even harder than that maths test I had the other day, it wos rly hard. But I was totally confidernt. I knew me and Vildreannaleena cud do it together! It wud be fun to do something together as sisters. We cud totes go shoppin… but not yet, not till we had saved the dragon kingdom and tamriel! Then we cud go shoppin in the dragon kingdom… oh em nein devines, that wud be so fun! I was excited, then I realized I had to totally fokiss on the task at hand, or at paw becos im a totes dragon lol get it.

* * *

I totally arrived at the Summerset isles after fast travelling there quickly. The graphics were really good becos it was the Elder Scrolls 7, which comes out in 2023 (Author note: this is not an accurate predicition, because I can not tell the future im not totally magical unlike hildreannaleena lol)

I totally asked Elenwen where the totes elven king was.

"I will only tell you if you let me out of this bag," complayned she.

"Fien, I sed."

"HahahahaHAHAH the elves donut have a king! We havea quen instead!" she cackled evilly and ran away.

"Oh my nein deveins, what a total bith!

I went to the totally palace, which wos rly big and shiny. I totally went to the throne room ,where I knew the queen wud be ebcso that's where queens live.

The totes queen wasn't on the throne tho

"Where the queen?" I totally arksed the gourd.

"Why shud I anser ur questens, ur a man!"

"Well that's sexisy and im cleerly a gurl," I crossed my arm

"no I meen ur not a mer! You're a humen!"

"Well that's racisy," I sed and made my eers pointy so he wud mistayek me for a elf. "See I am actually an elf, I hate humans they are stupid and I hate Talos." I felt bad becso I actually like Talos, I have a talos action figure.

"Ok the queen is in the bathroom doing her maekup, she is very vane.

I wented into the totes bathroom and saw the queen doing her eyelinar in the cupboard.

"We are the totally dragonborns, Hildreannaleena and Vildreannaleena, and we totally request your help!"

"Umm why wud I help you.?"

"Becos we will fus ro dah you otherwise!"

"So?"

"We'll give you this totally eyeliner."

She grabbed the eyeliner and put it on her eys. "Wow its rly good, its waterproof too!" she dident realize it wos actually a sharpie lol

We now totally had Skyrim High, all the werewolves and werebears in totally Tamriel and the THalmor help. Who next… I know! The totes daydra! They were totally eval, but maybe if I offered them something they wud help… hmm well they all had rly bad fashion so im sure theyd love vouchers for Odahvi's (odahviing's borhar) shop so they cud buy some nicer clothes. But how cud I go ther when all the totally gates got shut by Megelieramberina, the totally Hero of Kvatch? I knew who I had to seek out… Amkatutbhazeekzil!

I totally had to track him down. I looked him up in the phone book, but he dident havea totally phone becos hes old fashoend. I totally looked him up on fecesbook but nope. I was despair, I was totally walkin thru the forest feelin sad when I came across a house. It had oblivion runes on it… but I wos smart I learnt oblviionish. Or Daedric as the proper name is. It said…. _Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal's house_ !

I totally knocked on th door, and a dremora answered. He looked sad, but he recognised me. "Hildreannaleena! Youre still alive!

"Of course I am. Is Megelieramberina here?"

"NOOOOOO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S DEED!" he burst into teers. "She die of old age becos only a mortal.

"Oh that sucks lol. Anyway I need halp. Can you make the daedra help me kill the eval dragen vokul?"

"No im too busy bein heartbroken." He pulled a hamkachiff out of him pocket and blew he nos.

"Pls, I can find a nercomancer to bring Megelieramberina back to life!"

"Nooo, I hate zombies!" he cried harder and ran back into the house. He came back with an emo fringe.

"Amkatutbhazeekzil im sorry but that doesn't soot you. I have an idea – if I take you to the hairdresser to get an actually nice haircut will you help me?"

"Ok fine."

"Well I have downloaded Apachii hairstyles and now you just need to type showracemenu into the console and you can change your hairstyle!"

"omg I turn into an argonen!"

"no don't do that, argonians are ugley, no offense to them but they look like lizards from like the illumnati or something lol I said"

When Amkatut had his new hair we went to oblivion, but something was wrong…..


	6. Chapter 6

The dayrdra were all applyin makeup! They had eyebrows on fleek and were takin selfies! Noooo, my plan was ruined! Wait, no it totes wasent. Their outfits were so ugly, they were totes Daydric. I went ewww and grabbed a totes loudspeaker.

"Lissen up, totes daydras. I am Hildreannaleena, the dragonborn, and this is my totes twin sister Vildreannaleena the other dragonborn. We need help to fight the eval dragon Vokul b4 he destroy all of OBLIVION." I lied, he probs totes wudent destroy oblivion, but whatevs shhhh lol "But don't totes worry, we will help."

"Ur just tryn to trick us into helping you! We aren't falling for that."

"Fine, if you help us we will give you fashionable outfits," like mine" I was wearin fine clothes, which are very fashion.

"Ok, well, why wud we want your clothes when yurs are ugelly?"

"because we are Hildreannaleena and Vildreannaleena and everyone luvs us!" said my totes twin sister Vildreannaleena.

They looked at us and realised we were totally the best mary sues out there.

"We will love you 5evar!" announced them. They were totes gonna help us!

Ok who else, I looked proud at my little armea. We had elves, werewolves and totes daydras. Who totes else? Hmm, maybe khajiit! I totes flew all the way to Elswyr. I hope there's an elder scrolls set in Elswyr soon, ive bin hopin that since I first played oblivion… wait I mean what, this isent a totes game! I totes went and asked totally my friend M'aiq the liar.

"Hey totes M'aiq, is this a game?"

Totes M'aiq was high. Him eyes went wide. "Oh my totes Khajiit gods! What if it is? Is something totes wrong, Hi8ldrneanla?"

"Yes, I need some khajiits to join my arm to fite the eval dragon Vokul before he totes takes over the world! He is an even worser villen than Alduin!"

"Oh that is totes not good! M'aiq would be glad to help. M'aiq thinks that if you offer them endless supplies of totally skooma they'll gladly help u!"

"But I don't have any totes skooma!" I said despair.

"It's totes ok, M'aiq does." Totes M'aiq opened a door, which led into his lab. It was like Breaking totes Bad. He was totes making lots of skooma! It was enough to feed the whole of Elswyr! No totes wonder he got totally expelled from school.

"Don't totes drink it all" I said teasingly at M'aiq.

"I totes wont, don't worry!"

* * *

I arrived in totes Elswyr and had lots of skooma in my inventory, it made my inventory full so I had to use the cheet tgm, toggle god mode, which lets you carry totally infinite items. I don't usually chaet, Im not like Megelieramberina used to be – she had 8 bfs at totally once! Nope, ive only ever had 1 toats bf at once. And I only cheated on school tests if they were really hard, but tankfully im rly smart and don't need to cheetos offen.

I arrived in totes Elswyr. There were lots of khajiits, they had cat ears because they were cat.

"Totes peopleof Elswyr, I am totally Hildreannaleena, the totes Dragonborn! I am totally making a big totally army to defeet Vokul, the eval dragon! If you totes help us, we will give you lots of totally skooma!" I showed them the one billion bottles of skooma in my totes inventory.

"How are you carrying that much? I can only carry 300 things."

"Same." Said another totally khajiit.

"Im totally Hildreannaleena, the dragon totes born! I can do amazing things!"

"Hildreannaleena is the tenth divine!" realised totally Elisif, my bestie.

I totally ignored her and continued my speech. "We must twerk – I mean work together if we are to defeet the eval dragon!"

All the khajiit cheered at my rousing speech. Then they all grabbed swords, exas, and swords to defeat the evil dragon. Now we nearly had enuff ppl.

When we arrived back at Skyrim High (I still have to go to school even if I am a totally hero) I talked to Elisif. "Wow that was a totes cray-cray weekened! Anyway, what were u sayin abowt me being a ten divine?"

"Yes, youre just like totally Talos, you can becum a deivine!"

"Don't be totes ridiculous. Then I wouldn't be able to go oh my nein divines anymore!"

I went to class, it was religions, what a coinkydink.

"Heimskr, is Hildreannaleena the tenth divine?"

He sudden releasie. "OH MY NEIN- I MEAN TEN DEVINES!"

I rolled my eyes wagged class. The next one was maths, which I left too becos I saw the number 10 on the board. I went to the totes library to read Gossip Gurl and lissen to my favourite band, One totes Direcshun (I spelt it different becos of copyrite). I rocked out in the library then I saw totes M'aiq.

"M'aiq! What are you doing here?"

"THeres bien a distaster – VOKUL THE EVIL DRAGON ATTACKED M'AIQ'S HOMELADN, ELSWYR!"

I totally gapsed! Nooo! I quickly turned into a dragon and accidentally burnt the library down, oh totes well. Then I flew as kwickly as a could (fast travelling) to Elswhere, and saw the khajiits bravely killing the dragon. Vokul looked super evil, he had glowing red eyes, and an evil Mohawk that was dyed black with red tips. He had eval claws the size of claws. Him face was angery lookin. Him scales were black wif orange coming out, he looked like Deathwing from warcrfat. Him eyes were eval.

"I will destroy you!" I saID, which is what everyone says in epic finales.

Vokul laughed evilly. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaaa!" Then he laughed evilly some more "MUYAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA" then he laughed in size 100 font.

The laugh was really loud lol, but it wasn't as scary as mine. "MUAHAHAHHA" I laughed back. Everyone was surprised, trhey thort id turnt eval. It even surprised Vokul. I took the opportunity to do a sneak attack for x4 damage. IT WAS TIME FOR A DRAMATIC DRAGON FITE.

RAWR

I used all my abilites, but Vokul only lost a quarter of his totes helath! I was only on 1/16 health so I quickly ate lots of potatoes to restoee my totally health. Then suddenly the big totes armee appeared, they were rdy to fite Vokul!

"Oh totes no," said totally Vokul, then he totally had his eyes evil idea light up. He totally jumped in the air and flied. He laughed evilly again muhahahahahhahahahahahahaa he was evil. "I WILL DESTROY ALL YOUR SKOOMA!" he totally jumped on the big skooma storage place and it all got destroyed! Nooooooooooo!

All the khajiits looked heartbroken.

"THIS IS YOUR FAWLT HILDREANNALEENA!" yelled the totally khajiits. Then they attacked.

Oh totes no! I totally flewed away and wnet back to school, crying. I saw falanu hlaalu, redy to collect dragon teers. I said go away flananau hlallau and she rran away. Then I went into the toilets and cried all day.

"Whats wrong?" asked my totes bestie Elisif.

"I STARTED A WAR!"

"its ok, everyone makes mistakes Hildreannaleena. Its not as bad as when I forgot to bring my lipstick to school!"

Sudden I looked out the window, I could see something coming over the horizon. Oh my totally nine divines, it was the khajiits! They were going to kill me! I knew what I had to totally do… I had to say sorry!

"IM SORRY!" then I had another idea. I could sing wrecking ball by miley crysu ."I didn't mean to start a waaaaar"

They were all mesmerised by my beautiful voice, becos im so good at totally singing just like im good at everything else. They were happy.

But I still had lots of work left to do, I had to keep fidnin people to help me fight vokul!

* * *

sTay TUNA for the NEXT EPISODE


	7. Chapter 7

I am totally Hildreannaleena. On today's episode we are totally gonna do something totes different, we're going to infiltrate Vokul's birthday party!

But first we had to get totally invitiations. I knew my frend Daphne wos good at get invites, she got me one for totes Elenwen's party.

I totes knocked on her door.

"Do we need to fite the eval dragens?" asked she, totally burtin out the door full armour.

"No silly daphne (like skyrim daphne not like totes scooby doo daphne) " I totes sade. "I need you to get me a totes invite to Vokul's birthday partay!"

"Oh totes k!" she quickly forgered one. Thhhen it was time to totes go to the bitthday party! He was havin it at the cornorclub in Windhelm. That was where my friend Ulfric Stormcloak lived. I went to his house, we was lissening to totes emo music like black vale brides becos he wos upset becos his totes gf, Rikke died. I was sad too because we were bff, but I got over it. It wasn't as sad as when I lost my $200 necklace anyway.

I totes didn't want to disturb Ulfric so I walked past his house, which was the totally palace, and went to the club. The bouncer asked to see my invitation so I showed it to him, I hoped he didn't realise it wasn't totes authentic.

"Do u have ID? You have to be over 2000 years old to enter this culb."

"WUT?"

"Well its dragons they live for a long time."

"Well good thing im 2001 years old lol'

"lol good."

He totes let me in, and I saw all the ppl and dragons partying. They were rockin out to the latest beets by snoopdragon.

I quickly blended in by totally dancing. I danced my way to Vokul, he was sittin at the cownter drinkin al coohol.

I totes wanked up to him. "Sup Vokul?" he wos too drunk to recanise me, thank the nine diveins.

"Yep," he answered.

I knew I had to get information. I could be a spy it wud be super kewl. "Vokul, if u were a totes eval dragon attackin an army of like cats and stuff, how wud u attack?"

"Well I wud wate till they were all in a grupe and then burn them all at wunce."

I felt my heart beat fastly. I knew I had to totes make sure that didn't happen. I quickly danced to the beat of one dragonrechsun before I went

* * *

Part 2:

Previously on skyrim high: wtf I hate previously ons

I knew how to attack Vokul, I had a totes ideea. If I stabed him in the face, he wud die. But first I needed a magical wepon.

" We need The Dovahkiin wepon." Said totes Vildreannaleena "But to make it you need to enchant it with a totes Soul gem, but not just any soul gem, a totally dovahkiin soul in a jem. Well clearly im too important to die, so it will have to be YOU!

"NOOOOO!," I totes sed, scare.

Sudden she evil laugh! Muahahahhahaahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (and so on)

She drew her blade, it wos a totes sword. A designer sword. Totally. Uh totes oh, my TWIN SITSER HAD TURNT AGAINST ME!

But I was too busy being stabbed to burst into tears. I saw my blood coming out, that's wht happens when u get stabbed. It ruined my new totes designer shirt! I cry.

I totes woke up, surrounded by totally white walls. I blinked, I knew ehere I was, in the hopsital! At least I wos alive and hadn't been put in a soul gem… wait I had!

(AN: I haven't played the dlc where you get to be in a soul gem btw so im just gonna make this up)

In the soul gem I wos a draagon since I have a dragon soul. I saw a gurl who wos not a dragon like me.

"Dovahkiin! Vildreannaleena is gonna use your soul to kill Vokul and it will distroy ur soul! You will dye 5evar!"

"I carnt beliv my sister betrayed me!" I totes started crying. At least Falanu Hlaalu cudent come n steel my tears while I wos in a soole gem.

"Theres no time to totally cry! You have to escape!"

I thinked hard. I remembered when Megelieramberina sed her soul had bin absoroped into a sword. She had bin so annoying to Amkatutbhazeekzil when she wos in his magical sword that he totes let her go. Maybe I cud do that. I sung the totes most annoying song ever, Never say Never by jusint beerber. (no offens if u like that song it just popped into my hed)

But it didn't work, Vildreannaleena wasn't totes lissening, she wos watching funny videos on youtube of cats.

"I hate cats," I sed even tho I didn't rly, I just knew it wud annoy her becos shes a cat person.

Sudden I felt my soul bein pulled out the soul gem so VIldreannaleena cud punch me in the totes face. I quickly used the opportunity and used the wuld dragon shout to get away. Then she turned into a dragon to chase me. I totes turnt into wun… it wud be a totes dragon fight!

I breathed totes fire atr her, I mean dragon shouted, and she totes breathed sum bazck at me. I wos burn, but I quickly frost spelled it away. She wos anger and about to attack me with her razer sharp tooths, so I quickly fus ro dahed in her face and she fell off a cliff.

"Ill get u, idyat!" she scremed and ran oway!

* * *

"Wow that was a dramatic dragon fight Hildreannaleena," I turned around… it was Vokul! "WaNNA be besties?"

I thinked. "No, you kilt my father!"

"Hildreannaleena your father is still alive.

I realised he wos right. "But youre eval and meen."

He burst into teers. "Noooo, im just misunderstoof."

"But who will we fite?"

"ME MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" we turnst arowned and saw ZOMBIE ALDUIN!

"We have to team up against zombie alduin!" I totes relaised.

"Ok but then we can be worst enemeies again carnt we?"

"yeah."

I quickly summoned my totes army to fite alduin! We were all tote prepared for battle. We had our skooma cannons ready and we were gonna kill the eval dragon! It was like 2000 against one, we wud win ezmodes! I hoped all the ppl didn't make me totally lag.

But somthink was wrong…


	8. Chapter 8

I realised my totally mistake too late… I had brought all the ppl together so the eval dragons cud kill them all at wunse! Vokul giggled evilly, he had tricked me, he wos eval all along. Zombie Alduin flopped to the floor, he wosent real : ( I had bin tricked! I, Hildreannaleena, the smartest ever, ahd bin tricked! I felt totes embarrassed. Thankfylly I was wearin so much makeup they cudent see me blush. To make matters totally worse, I saw totes Vildreannaleena. She sat next to Vokul. They were totes friends now!

I looked at the totes inflateable zombie alduin, feelin blush. How cud I have bin so totally stoopid? I quickly hopped on facebook and totally ranted about it. I checked some statutuses.

"Wow no one ever replies to me or wonts to tark to me!" complayned a totally gurl called Astrid from the dark brotherhood even though she wos dead

"You never reply to any1!" I totally sed on her status. "Maybe that's why no one will tork to you."

"I don't reply becos im dead!" she did an angry emoji at totally me.

I had a notifickation. It was from my totes frend Elisif

"Noooo Hildraennaleena that totes sucks I will come and help. Guess what, im the totes high qnen now so I have like a giant armee to help kill the eval guys!"

Omg the day was saved! 2 minutes laeter Elisisf pulled up in her totes fnacy queen car.

"Wberes your army?"

"April fools, I don't rly haave one lol!"

"Double-w tee eff, Elisif, it's not even April!"

"XD" she said the laughing face, it sounds totally like this: Ex Deeeeee

I sat on the floor, upset in defeat, but I couldn't totes cry because it would ruin my mascara. I stood up, strong and defiant, becos I am the most inspire person in the world. I was smart, I got a 2/100 in my last maths test, my berst score yet. I wudent cheat, esp not on my totes boyfiend Farkas! I love him soooooooo much teehee :3 (that face is pronounced threeeee btw)

Ok back to the stopry

Damn Hildrennananaelena you get distrat so easily! I know I said

"I am totes Hildreannaleena, and I have an idea because I am smart, but not as smart as Elisif, she got 100% on the maths test. Ok, my idea is to totally use my secret princess superpower to turn everyone into a dragon!"

I didn't rly have a secret princess superpower, but I had a better idea. "Wow look, I said to all the khajiits that had gathered because Vokul had totally skooma." "You are all dragons!"

"Are we really?" asked a khajiit, looking at her not-dragon paws confuse.

"yeah we are!" said a khajiit, who was so high he thought he was a totally dragon. My bestie M'aiq the liar appeared.

"You are all dragons," he nodded. He was liar.

"Let's breathe fiar!" shouted all the khajiits who thought they were dragons, which was most of them because they had had too much skooma.

They ran up to Vokul and threw up on him, they thought it was fire!

Vokul looked disgust. Vildreannaleena looked eval and disgust too. Her nails were ruined! I was so totes happy. I laughed at them! Then I totally went and sprayed perfume because it wos totes stinky! I wos so uspept. Then I cheared becos I realised I was the most bootiful person ever, Hildre totes annaleena.

I accidentally sprayed too much totes perfume and caused a giant pink cloud to appear! I saw Vildreannaleena coming ominously out of the totally pink mist like an ominous designer demon from designer oblivion. I grabbed my sword, the totally sword. It was a designer sword, with a designer hilt with a selfie of me, Elisif and Rikke on it. They're my absolute bffls evar, except Rikke died at the end of the last sotry. I raised the totally sword and got totes rdy to battle with my totes eval twin, Vildreannaleena…. Evildreannaleena! I stabed her in the face.

"Nooooooo! My designer face!" her face was so covered in makeup that my swurd only scratched some of the makeup off. She ran away to fix her makeup, str8 into the crowd of khajiits who thort they were totes dragons! They ate her.

I peeped of out the pink fog. I laffed at Vokul, becos he wos ded. lol. Ok anyway, yay, not one but 2 baddies were defeated this chapter! But…. There were still sum issues to deal with, like seeing my parenst again and freeing the dragon kingdom from Vokul's eval minions! (not like the yellow ones from the movie)

I turnt into a dragon and gave a speech about how prowd I was of the khajiits for defeetin totally Vokul. I told them they weren't rly dragons, they just thort they were and cud do great things! The power of belief can do amaze things! I totally cheered at my frends.

"Wait we weren't rly dragons?" m'aiq wws confuse. I realised he wosent rly a liar, he genuinely believed thet he was a dragon! M'aiq never lies, the only lie is his totally naem!

I flew on the wind fastly, becos I am the fastest dragon becos I am totes Hildreannaleena. I flew into my dads house which is a cave.

"Dadalieramberina!"

He emerged from the totes cave. "Omg! I thort youd nevear totes come back!"

"Yay! Im back!"

"Are you ready to be the pricnsess of the dargon kingdom?"

"Wate, there;s another princess, my twin Vildreannaleena, but she deed."

"huh?" sed my totes mum. "You don't have a twin."

My dad got out his crystal ball. It was a totally magical device. "Oh my totes nein deveins, the gurl you thort wos your totes sister isn't your sister, shes an eval shapeshifter called xxRektmemelord69xx!"

"Omg, who wud call their steam account that?" I asked.

"Idk, but xxRektmemelord69xx is very dangerous! You have to tread careful. We have to defeet him before we take back the dragon kingdom, he escaped after he almot got eaten by khjaiits!"

"How was I, Hildreannaleena, the smart, fooled by someone called xxRektmemelord69xx!?" I quickly uplowded it on fb. Everyone laffed at me except my frends M'aiq and Elisif, so I deleted the totes status.

Me and my totes parents flew off. It wos time for totes battle. We wud defeet the totally eval shapeshifter wonce and fur all!

* * *

Wow I haven't written any new skyrim high in so long! I've been very busy. I have lots of ideas for new high skewl stories but no time to write them! Hopefully one day I can just have a long writing spree and write lots of sotries!


	9. Chapter 9

I was totally shopping with my totes mum, whose name is mum. Wait I mean mom, that s americna and that's kewl and modern. We were buyin sum totes new outfits. Now that I was a magical dragon princess I needed nice outfits, especially if I wos to defeet the totes eval shiftshaper, xxRektmemlord69xx. I put on an outfit, it wos my fav colour which is blue. I fink it accents my brite blue eyes and red herring nicely. I totally luked in the mirror.

"Luk, mum, I look so cute in this dress." I payed for the dress becos im nice and the ppl who worked at the shop wer also totes nice, unlike the elves at radient raiment. Thatts my frend Odahviing's fav shop. Unfortunately they are like supar rood to him becos hes a dragon and knocks fings ovar with him big tail. I sudden remembered that I wos also a dargon but it wos ok becos I cud shapeshift into a humen. My parents turnt me into a humen to proect me from eval dragons, but they didn't reelsie im rly cool so I cud defeat them with my like, totally powers.

I wondered where xxRektmemelord69xx mite live. I knew what game hed play – call of duty. I bort coll of duyt from the shop and installed it on my computer. I joined a game and heard a kid talk on the mictophone.

"ur all noobs," then he sed bad wurds but this fanfic is only rated K so I carnt say them. I luked at him username – it was xxRektmemelord69xx!

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"I live at 420 Rekt Street," he sed.

I quickly opened my totally map by pressing m. I luked for Rekt Street, I fownd it, it wos in a town. I flew to the town and arrived at xxRektmemelord69xx's house.

"You TRIVC KED ME!" I yelled anger.

"No I dident, he explaned. "Im only 8."

"8 is too young to play call of jury, it's very violence," I warninged.

"double-you-tee-eff, ur not my mum!" I wos shock.

"Don't say double-w-tea-eff, that's a bad word. Now, what wurd aren't you meant to say?"

"I'm not ment to say 'dubbel-ewe-t-shirt-eff."

Sudden I heard a loud gasp from the corridor inside him house. It wos him mum. "Are you saying bad words!? Youre grounded!" she angried.

"double-tee-oh (that stands for what the oblivion) you got me grounded! Now I carnt play corl of heavy duty batteries anymore!" he cried.

I wos glad xxRektmemelord69xx was defeeted, but I totally needed to find out… who was Vildreannaleena really? Sudden I remembered when I got in a soul gem… Azura's soul gem. Maybe… mabye my sowl got split in half. I wud have to do the Super Saiyan fusion dance! Just kidding, but I still thinked it cud be tru. I phoned my totes bf, Farkas, on my phone which is what you use for phoning ppl with.

"Farkass, I fink my totes sole got split into 2 totes peeps!" I totallied.

"Woahhh, no totes way!" he sed. "Hildreannaleena I have to ask you a question-"

Butt sudden I got distracted, there wos a myserteus object sittin on the grund.

* * *

I walked closer to the totally obkect, it wos speakin a myserious noise.

"Hildreannaleena, I am the orarcle."

"the oracle is my fav type of whale," I sed finkin of killer whales.

"Noooo, an oracle is a myserteorius being who can answer any question"

"Ohhhhhhhh," I sed, realisation.

"You can ask me but one question"

"hm,,,, ooh I know! How do I find the other half of my totes soul?" I wos gonna ask if my soul wos split in twain (sry I was in the latest shaekspear play at skewl, I get in all the productions because im cool, beautiful and a good singer), then I realised if I asked where the other half wos it wud make moar sense cos then if my soul wosent in 2 then shed go 'ur soul is not split in two'"

"yur other soul got abosoroped into a daedric blayde."

I gasped. I knew only one daydra… Amkatutbhazeekzil! I looked at my contacts and saw him. I quickly rung him up. He answered the phone, cryin becos him girlfriend, Megelieramberina had died of old age 120 years ago.

I drove my designer car Shadowmere to him house which was in the totally jungle of syrupdil.

I saw Amkatutaiufb, he had stop crying.

"Amkatutbhazeekzil, tell me abowt daedric wepons."

"Well, a daydric wepon is very power. It can absorotp a soul. I have a feelin that an eval daydra absoroped Megelieramberina soul!" at the menshun of her he bursed into tears. "Im probs wrong."

But I reckuned him was onto sumthin, so iwent into the jungle and looked for the ggohst of megrliebrmanina. But it wos nowhere to be find. There was but one explain…. Her soul got totes absorped!

I turnt arownd and saw…. A DAYEYDRA! He was a totes eval drmeora.

"Muahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" he giggled. "I will abosorpt ur soul too, then I will have the whole Hildreannalieramberina soul!"

I gasped… the other half of my soul was MEGELIERAMBERINA!?

He decided to reveal all his evil schemes to me because that's what villains do in totally stories like this. "I absorped Megelierambeirna's soul when she old. Then I use the soul to disguise as Vildreannaleena to kill you, but it dident work. But now I can totes kill u!"

Sudden a soul jump out of the sword… it was Megelieramberina! It wos time for an epic battel scene….

* * *

Megelriaberema grabed the eval daedria weapon and took out a big swurd, it was called the ashbringer (I didn't steel that name from another game, what are you talking abowt?' it was called the sassbringer fine copyrite ppl. She used her magical blade to totally DISTROY the eval daedra sword! The evil daedra looked shock, then sudden Amkatutbhazeekzil come out of him house and rush towards us.

"Jakotethakeziltik! U kitnapped my totes gf soul!" he anger STAB the other daedra but he wos too slow, Jakotethakeziltik had a hidden knife which he stabbed Amkatut with. Amkatut collapse on the ground, blood. Megelieramberina's face was greef-stricken. I totes got super anger, and lost control and turnt into a drargon! I breathed fire on him but he wos immune becos daedra. Instead, I cut him hed off with my claw. It fell off and him soul back to oblivion.

Megeleirbaermabin a was on the ground hold Amkatutbhazeekzil. He bleeding everywhere and wos ruining her designer gown, but she dident care becos she luvved him so much….. awww.

But it wos ok, Amkatut dident have to die because I had magical healing powers. I breathed the magicla healing fire on him and he magical all better.

But me and Meg looked at each othatr… if we fuse souls, who be our bf? Farkas or Amkatut?

But we didn't fus souls.

* * *

An: I am sorry for not write skyrim high for like 6 months! I was very busy, I had skewl. I dident expect that id finishe skewl b4 Hildreannaleena!

Now that I am finish school I will have to time to upload regularurly. I am thinking o fdoing serious fanfic… with spelling and grammar and stuff and a plotline that makes sense! What do you ppl think?


	10. Chapter 10

"Why ournt are souls merging?" I wondered allowed at Megelieramberina. "I fort we were like soul twins. Omg like twin sisters, we can totes go shopping together!"

Megelieramberina looked shrug. She had totes beautiful pink hair, the colour of a flamingo but not ugly like a flamingo no offence to flamgingnoes. Sudden my bestie Odahviing swept in, "Hey Hildreannaleena, I have sum news for you, ive bin lukin everywhere for u! Well youll never guess what happened on the latest episode of keeping up with the kardragonians!"

"Not now Odahviing, im wondering why my sole isn't totes mergin wif Megelieramberina, she's like totes my soul twin."  
Odahviing looked confused. "Umm, no I don't think she is. That dusent even make sense, youre like a dragon and shes a humen."

I gapsed! Megelieramberina wASENT MY SOUEL TWIN?! That drenora must hav bin LYIN to ME (exclamation mark)

"Who is the other part of my soul then…" I wondered. It had to be a dragon… ODAHVIGN?

"Odahvinyard are you the other half of my soul?"

"Lol no, yur not fabulous enough to be me. I mean-"

"its ok odes, I know youre moar fabulous than anyone else!" it wos true. He was the most favulous dragon and he dressed in the most fashion clothes in Tamreal.

I sat confused on a rock and did my nails quickly, they were pink and sparkly. "Who was Vildreannaleena then, if it wasent xxRektmemelord69xx or Megelieramberina or Odahviing?"

I totes thinked hard. Who did I totally know that dident like me… sudden a thort in my mind – Forestalierambina! She hatted me, but idk why. I never did anything to her, she just totally staretd ignoring me one day. Maybe I didn't have anuther part of my soul, but instead a person who toally hated me had dun this. But it dident make sense. Vildreannaleena talked to me, she dident totes ignore me. But I cudent think of any1 totes else.

The only way to get Forestalierambina to not totes ignore me was to disguise as a totally cute boy. I cut my hair (its ok it will grow back) and dyed it brown becos she dusent like redhed,s which makes me upset and totes affended but whatever. I put on a totes fashion guy shirt and washed off all ym makleup. Yep, I looked convicncinf. Thankfully I wos still food looking without my makup on.

* * *

I went to forestalieramberina house. She has lots of horses but they all died from starve because she totally ignored them.

"Hi Forestalieramberina!" I sed.

She ignored me.

"Guess who I am… a totally cute guy!"

"Oh em ghee, really? Omg yur toes cute."

"Ikr." She liked bous who were super arrogant like her.

"Will u go on a date withj me?"

I finked. "Only if you totes tell me something."

"Omg anything."

"Did you disguise as totally Vildreannaleena and trick Hildreannaleena?"

"No, who dat. I don't care about LSOARS who don't wear as much makeup as me. Who don't get 9357829857 likes on facebook in one second. Who aren't as pretty as me and don't have eyebrows that u can see from 8 miles away."

"ur right, Hilds is such a looser."

"Don't talk abowt her… wait a second"

Sudden she peered at my face. "YOU ARE HILDREANNALENA! YOU TRICKED ME!" she threw a goat at me and ran off to her desk to do her makeup even tho she did it 8 times alredy today and it was only 7 in the morning.

"Wait, Forestalierambina, we used to be bffl, I wanna reconcile."

She ignored me.

"WELL FINE!" I angried and stormed out her house. On the way I ecnournted her rbother, who was a super jerk and he like betrayed eveyr1 and stole they money.

* * *

Even tho im totes a hero, I had to go to skewl. I totally went my my first class, maths and dident pay attentshun. I cudent focus, I wos too distract by who cud Vildreannaleena be.

"totes Hildreannaleena, pay attenjun." Sed totally paarthurnax, my history teacher.

"sorry aprthrunax, im just distracted becos of my evil twin Vildreannaleena."

Everyone in the class laughed, they thort I was totes joking. "Im srs," I said and they stopped laugin, concern because they all loved me.

"We will help you find your evil twin," sed them. "Who is it?"

"I don't totes know, that's the problem."

If it wasn't Forestalierambrina, I totally didn't know who it cud be. Barely anyone hated me becos I was so buutiful and loveable. I decided to ask my totes bffl, Elisif, who wos smart and good at maths and stuff.

"I don't totes know, she said, confusion as I was."

I opened my hot pink totally designer laptop. Sudden I got a message on totally fecesbook. It was from odahviing. 'HELP IVE BIN WHELPNAPPED' (that's wot we call kidnapping becos a baby drago is totes called a welp.)I gasped. Elisif looked curious over my shoulder. "ODAHVIINGS BIN WHEPNEAPPED!" she gasped too. I totes grabbed a designer sword and went to free him. I set my quest marker to my new quest 'free Odahviing.' He wos in totes Sovngard. I thort that wos totes weird, but I continued anyway. I flew through the portal with elisif on my totes back. She wos wearing her dedsigner queen armour and a designer cutlass.

Wen I totes arrived in Sovngard, I cudent believe my eyes…

* * *

Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be a totes twist. Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I cudent think what else to add.


	11. Chapter 11

I could not totally believe who I could see in Sovnguard… it wos…

* * *

ALDUIN!

"Aren't you meant to be DEAD!?" I totally asked, astonish.

"I reloaded a saved game!" he laughed muhahahahahha

"Do not laugh at me, im Hildreannaleena, and im fashionable, there's nothing wrong with my cute designer dress that im wearing." I wasn't wearing heels though, because those are totes impractical for battle.

"I'm not laughing at your designer dress, I'm laughing because I'm evil," he totally explained.

I totally looked at my designer boots, they were warm and could make me run and jump rly fast n high in the totally air. I kicked him in the totally face with my designer boots. He burst into totally tears.

"Don't do anything else evil," I warnt.

"TOO LATE! MUAHAHA, I'M YOUR CLONE!" he totally transformed into Vildreannaleena.

"why are you copying me? I know im rly beautiful and whatknot, but other ppl can be beautiful too without copying me."

Alduin totally transformed back into his original dragen form. "Am I beautiful?" he totally asked, looking longingly into the front totally camera of his totes iphone 5s, I mean iphone 4, that was new in 2011 wasn't it?

"Um," I took in him totally ugly scales that weren't at all designer, and his red eyes. "No."

He glared at me, lookin like he was abowt to go YOLO TOR SHOL! But he didn't. "

"Wate, but you could be beaituful if you followed these fashion tips. Ok, first of all use this designer scale polish, it makes your scales totes sparkle, totally Odahviing recamended this to me. Speaking of hoom, you need some totally designer outfits. Hm, try this Volkswagen jacket, theyre the best jacket makin company. And some designer pants by nintendo." He put them on, and looked instantly 10x better, but there wos still rume for improvement. "Hm, what about some claw polish! Use some red – wait no, that's the colour of blood and will make you look murderer. What about totally pink?"

"No that's for oddahviing, hes a loser."

I totally angried. "ODAHVING IS NOT A LOSER! YOU'RE THE ONE WH ODIED LIKE 50 TIMES!" I angry said. "Im helping you become fashionable and what do you do to totes repay me? Insalt my best friend?"

"im sorry totally apologized Alduin."

"Did you know that my totes bestie Rikke died because of you?"

"No I didn't." I turnt around, it was totally Rikke! She must have loaded a saved game too! I was so relief, I had missed her so much. I gave her a totally huge hug.

"Where have you BIN?"

"I was doing my makeup."

"For like 3 months?"

"yeah I couldn't get my winged eyeliner right. But look at it now, it's like totes perfs."

Suddenly alduin totally sneezed, he had the dragon cold, and fire burnt off Rikke's eyeliner. "NOOOOO!" she wailed. "that took me 3 totally months!" she ran off again to fix her totally eyeliner.

Alduin apopogised.

"why did you whelpnap Odahviing?" I asked curious.

"becaue I wanted to learn his fashion secrets. But now ive learnt them off you, so I can free him!"

I totally followed Alduin into the tall tower in him house, which seemed like a totally strange place to hold a dragon since they can fly, but whatevs. I could see Odahviing, he was sitting down reading a totally book called _Dragon Age High_ by a really cool author that we all like called Reenava. Alduin didn't even insult him by calling him a nerd, which I thort was totally impressive.

"would u like to see my book collection hildreannaleena?" he asked polite.

"yes please," I nodded agree and happy.

He had lots of books that were hard to read. I dident even know Alduin could read, he wos normally rly dumb and wagged Dovahzul class. "ive been reading since I finished totally school," he wos one year oldar than me so he was already done. Well actually he was like 20000 years older than me but he was in the year above anyway. "This is my favorite book, it's by Maximsk, he's my favourite author."

"Omg cool, im a fan of him too."

Sudden the door burst open. It wos a super big door becos drgons are big. It wos… odaving, wearing daedric armour.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A CROSSDRESSER DRAGON ANYMORE!" he bellowed. "I DON'T WANT ANY MORE FASHION OUTFITS!" sudden he got all his fashion outfits and threw them on the ground, and burnt them with him totally dragon shout!

"Odahviing, whats wrong with you?"

He sudden cast the frost breath spell, FO KRAH DIIN!

I yikesed, but I didn't hide becos I am totally brave. Alduin was scared so he tried to hide behind totes me, even tho he was in dragon form so he was bigger than me, so it didn't excatly work. I got frozen I was a totally statue!

* * *

Alduin pov –

Oh my totes nein devines, Hildreannaleena had been frozen, and it was all my fault. I should have totally taken that frost spell, I was less important than her because she was totally an ancient magical dragon princess with lots of power who was flawless. She cud defeat evilviing (evil odahviing) but I dident know if I could. Ok, odahviing, I mean alduin, you gotta be brave, I told myself.

"Odahviin,g im totes sorry for bullying you in totes hi skewl!"

"I DON'T CARE!" he totallied and shouted dragon shouts at me. Then he flew away anger, HE HAD STATUE HILDREANNALEENA! I saw a totally fashionable skirt on the ground which I put on. It looksed so good on me, I,m a beautiful dragon thanks to hildreannaleena.

"I will free you," I vowed, taking one last look in the mirror at my fashion outfit. I had totally black scales, they were designer, and my red eyes were also designer. Characters in stories like these always look in the mirror to describe their appearance, becos no one knows what they look like in a story until they look in the totally mirror.

I totally jumped out the window and spread my beautiful designer black wings, which I had also seen in the mirror but forgot to describe. I couldn't find Odahviing, even putting him as my totally quest marker didn't work.

I sat on a rock outside my house looking despair. My totes dad, Akatosh, came up to me. "What's totally wrong, sun?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Odahviing."

"Did you reconcile with him? That's nice of you, especially after he was so mean to you," he sed. I felt bad becos Odahviing ahdnt really been mean to me, I had lied to my totes dad so he would feel symphony for me and not get angry when I totes bullied Odahviing. OMG I FELT SO BAD. I had to fix this sitchooashen!


	12. Chapter 12

Alduin pov still:

I totally flew after odaving, I knew where he totally way – at radient rainment. I flew out of the portal and ended up in skuldafn, then I totally fast travelled to solitude. I was like so totally nervous, I knew it wos time for a big confruntaten. I quicklied into the shop, where I saw totally odahviing, he set fire to the elves who worked rthere. They were totes mean btu still. : (

Then Hildreannaleena heroiced into the store. She had somehow magically unfrozen with her ancient princess powers. She totally stabbed odahviing, and he fell on the ground bleeding dragon blood.

"Im sorry totes odes, but I don't know what's gotten into you. I have t odo this." Then she totes kilt him!

I gasped, I thort he wos dead, because his dragon soul came out like when the dovahkiin kills a dragon and absorops its soul. But his soul didn't go to hidlreanna… it went….. TO ME!

* * *

I totallied, suddenly I felt a wave of evil washing totes over me. I had bin returned to my old personality. Me and odahviings souls had bin swapped be4, now they were totes back to normal. I took off my new fashion clothes and put on some badass biker ones with black studs. I looked so badass.

* * *

Hildrennaeelana pov –

I totally used a healing spell on odahviing so he was all totes good. But we had to defeat aldion for like a 5th time. I totally pulled out my bow and arrow and shot magical arrows a t him, they were forst because hes allergic to frost. Then I shot a bow that shot designer heels and they hit him in the eyes and he cudent see. Then he burst into teers. "im telling my dad hes rich'

I killed him anyway, becos I wasent totes scared of akatoch

"Odahviing I was so worried, you were acting so totes weord. It makes sense that yur soul got swapped."

"yeah im fine now, lets totes go shopping for the prom."

It was time for the totally prom at skyrim high, my totally high school. We were all wearing our pretty dresses. I was wearing a brand new designer dress I totally bought for one thousand septims. It was totes expesnive, but I dident regret my disinscion. I cudent belive how totally amazing I looked in this designer dress, it was totes red with black feathers on it. I looked so totally classy but kinda medieval at the same time, like skyrim but classier than usual.

I was totally admiring myself in the mirror when I saw someone else in the totally mirror. Rikke had left school even though she was still alive, she thort it was too hard, so it wasn't her. Nope, it was totes Elisif. Her blonde hair was in a totally bun, and she looked regal in her totally light blue dress the colour of the sky at daylight time.

"woah, you look totes amazing elisif," I compliemented her.

"so do you Hildreannaleena."

Now that we had totally complimented each other, it was time to go to the totes prom. I hopped in my designer car, Shadowmere. It was a black Ferrari with red totally hedlights. We drove past none other than…. Forestalierambina! She was crying.

"Why are you crying forest?"

"im TOTES PREGGERS! And my bf Reez left me" she did a sad face.

"I was gonna invite you to a totally party to drink like alcool and stuff but I guess you cant come now LOL" I said angerly

"Hildreannaleena that isn't nice," warninged me Elisif.

"I don't care," I angried in response and hit the excelerator in my totally car, Shadowmere, going to the prom. I was going 50 km/h over the speed limit but I was too cool to care. Wait I mean miles per hour, that's what ameroicans use and theyre the coolest, all good high school fanfics are set in totes America.

We arrived at the totally prom. I snuck in some totally alcohol. We weren't allowed alcohol since it wos a totes skool event, but I dident care, I wos too cool. I was the cooles.t

I was having the best time, partying and dancing when all of sudden the printiapel had an announcement. "it is time to announce the prom king nad quen. The prom queen is wearing an amazing dress, it's i-catching. The prom queen is….. elisif!"

Elisif put her hands over her mouth, gasp.

"Omg, thats so amazing! Congratualtions totally elisif, you look aamazing! No wonder you totally ogt prom queen." I said

Everyone in the crowd cheered, elsiif was the second prettiest and most popular gurl in the totally school, next to me of course.

They put a golden crown on her totally head.

"And the prom king is….. ULFRIC STORMCLOAK!"

Everyone cheered, but uflric looked totally glum as he wanked up the stairs onto the pedastall, wearing his totally fur-lined coat. I thort I saw a tear running out of him blue eye. "I DON'T WANNA BE PROM KING BECAUSE MY TOTES GF RIKKE IS TOTALLY DEAD!"

"Wait, ulfric, shes not dead! She was just doing her amkeup." I quicklied

Sudden Rikke boorst in, with perfect wigned eyeliner. "I'm here, and look at my winged eyeliner. Hildreannaleena, come and take a photo of me."

I totally grabbed my phone ready to take a totally selfie of her. But before I could get there, a gurl was carrying her drink and tripped over becos she wos drunk. The drink she wos carrying went on rikke' face, washing all her totally winged eyeliner off. She should've used waterproof!

Rikke was so mad, she burst into tears even tho the gurl sed sshe wos totes sorry. She ran away crying, and I was totes panicking, in a yikes manner.

The next day at school I was sitting in totes class, texting Rikke. "Im sorry about your eyeliner, do you want a makeup artist to do it? I know one."

"No, IM GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND MAKE IT INTO A WINGED EYELINER KIT!"

* * *

Hey reeders, prepare for the last chapoter! It will be the last skyrim high thing, it'll b special I promise


	13. Chapter 13

It was the very lst day of school ever, and I knew nothing would totally go wrong. I cudent believe I was finishing scool after so many years, especially at skyrim high, I knew id miss it so totes much. I had only bin here for 2 totally years, but it felt like for totes ever. I used to go to totally Helgen high, until it got totes burnt down.

I was sitting on the chair next to my best buddy Elisif in our last class ever, unfortunately it wos totes maths. We were all totes nervous because we knew Rikke was still mad about her makeup getting totally ruined.

"Don't wory, Hildreannaleena, she wont come in and like destruction stuff or anything."

Sudden the door burst open. It wos Rikke, she wos totes anger. She had a knife shaped like winged eyeliner.

"I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" she totally stabed M'aiq the liar! He fell on the floor, tears coming out of him khajiit eyes.

"M'aiq!" I totallied. "Are you alright?"

"No," he sed and he knew he wosent lying, becos despite him name, m'aiq always tell the truth.

"youre totally ruining totes grad!" I angried at totally Rikke.

"I don't care, I dropped out of school!" then she ran away, I knew where she was going… to Dragonphora, the most expensibve and classy makeup chop in totally skyrim. Jk it wasn't really that expensive, but it was still clasys. Sometimes the classiest things aren't the most totes expenisve.

I totally grabbed a sword, not just any sword but a totally designer sword. It was the dawnbreaker, I got it off Meridia. It was so pretty, it was like golden atnd stuff

I used it to light my way becos shed turned off all the sconces, this is totally medieval after all. Or Vikings, whatever same thing.

I totallied along the corridor, and then I found Rikke hiding in the art room. She had stolen all the paint and was blending it with a totally magic spell, to make the best makeup in the totes was smiling, which made me totes happy. I like to see my frends be totes happy. She went over to a mirror, ready to apply her totes makeup on her beuaitful olive skin, and blue eys. She also had brown totes hair, which wos pretty. But she applied the makeup…. and it looked terrible! She suden burst into teares, her tears at least cleaned off the totally horrible makeup.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she bellowed loudly, and ran away, I was totes scared, I knew this wos totes bad.

* * *

I knew where she'd totes gone… to THE PLANES OF OBLIVION where totally all the baddies lived. But she wosent just in any planes of obliviomn, not like the deadlands from oblivion high, but instead she wos totes in… THE SHIVERING ISLES CHILLING WITH SHEOGORATH!

But sheogorath was….. Megelieramberina!?

Btw that was a spoiler for the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion you shouldn't have read it.

"Megelieramberina… you're a DAYDRA LAWD?

"yeah lol. Anyway sup. Do you like cheese? I remember some cheese and the gray fox and that chic whose head got cut off by the dark brotherhood."

"woah what, im sooo confused." But b4 I could ask any totes moar questions, I saw Rikke. She was stealing the wabbajak, sheogorath's fav weapon. It could turn trhings into random trhings. "I hope this turns my eyes into having rly good eyeliner she totally said," pointing it at herself.

"NO RIKKE DON'T TOTES DO THAT!" I screemed but it was too totally late, she had already gotten turnt into a sheep.

"baaa" she went.

I was so stressed. "How do we unchanged her into a sheep? Isn't it supposed to wear off?" I asked.

"lol nope, shes stuck as a sheep."

"BUT THAT'S NOT TOTES FAIR!" :(

"lol who cares."

"MEGELIERAMBERINA THIS IS MY BFFL?!"

"oh sorry lol. You know, Amkatut thort you were dead, you shoulda told him you weren't."

"it wos an Aprils fool joke."

"woah isn't that kidna mean. Anyway, how do we unsheep her?"

Megelieramberina/Sheogorath thinked. "I know, you have to find something from an opposing daedra lorde, maybe Jyggalag."

I went on totally facebook and facebooked Jyggalag. He wos wearing a suit of armor including a helmet that covered his whole face in his totally profile picture, I gueassed he was totally ugly. I sent him a totally friend request, and he accepted straight away, eager to have some totally friends. Then I inboksed him. "Can you help me? My friend got turnt into a totally sheep."

"LOL he totes answered."

"No really."

"Ok, but first you have to kill sheogorath for me."

"But sheo is my bestie."

"YOURE BFFLS WITH SHEOGORATH? IM TOTES KILLING YOU!"

I gasped, he wos about to kill me, he had just arrived.

"omg, I already like totally defeated you. Go totes away," complayned megeliermabeirna.

He burst into tears and ran away, but as he ran away he dropped him totes phone, it was a Samsung galaxy s10. I picked it up. He didn't have a totally passcode, so I went on it even tho that's kinda mean and I know it's wrong, but I did it anyway. I hope I don't go to oblivion when I die for doing totes bad things like that. Oh wait, im in oblivion rite now. In his notes it said: to unturn someone from a sheep you must… find the dragonborn and make them fus ro dah them.

Well, that was easy. I totally fus ro dah'ed….. BUT IT DIDN'T WORK!

I burst into tears. Sudden I saw a girl. She had beautiful black and red locks that fell to her waist, and icy white skin. She was wearing form-fitting black leather with red tints to match her amazing totally hair. She even had on daedric high heels. "Hey I think I recognize you from another sotry but I can't quite remember it," I sed to her.

"I am Seralphaeyna, the dragonborn." She fus ro dahed sheep Rikke, and SHE TURNT BACK INTO RIKKE!

I was so happy, but when I totally turned around so that I could thank her, the gurl had already gorn. I shrugged. At leats I had my bffl back now.

We went back to totally school, ready to celebrate. We totally got our graduation hats and then we got super drunk (but don't tell my parents) wen we got home. It was me, Elisif and Rikke, the three besties reunited. We were so totes happy. I cudent beliebe we had already totes finished school! It wos un-totes-believable. I knew I'd totes miss my friends like Byrnjolf (he had to drop out to look after his kid anyway) and M'aiq the liar, he totes wasn't dead anymore. Now it was time to go to skyrim university…

Woahhh that was an amazing journey! Thanks to my readers, especeially my most supportive fans maximsk and hugsforpenguin. Seralphaeyna is Maximsk's character btw, you should read his totes amazing stories. This is the last skyrim high ever, but we might not be saying goodbye to totally Hildreannaleena forever

* * *

Oh yeah this was a totes teaser for Oblivion High: the shivering isles edition, which I'll be starting some time next year. I ned to finish the shivering is;les story first of totes course. Sadly I accidentally broke all my dlc stuff LOL I gotta fix it

Anyway thanks everyone! I'll be focusing on my other high school totes stories now!


End file.
